lemondreamsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dale Kanasses "DooM"
This is Dale Kanasses, usually called DooM by his friends he is a 17 year old moron, who is declared Prophecy Child by Latin Gods orever cursed with a crystal melded to his skull. Also a main character in Lemon Dreams! Personality DooM is very ignorant to situations going on in the background. He has a train of thought almost all the time and will easily have it called onto a situation if it involves him. DooM really does not care about the time of day; he could be sitting at 4 am and all of a sudden go to taco bell out of simple impulse, because he has little self control with his stomach if he is feeling in the mood for food. Dale does not really care about learning new things; he will try his best to just learn on his own, making him more of a curious fool at times that might not be required. He is similar to his father when it comes to a situation requiring his own wits ... Usually seeing what they want and if he can use his fists. Dale is VERY protective for his small family. Only having his Uncle who is going across the world and his sister Kristy. He will even go to lengths often uncalled for just to keep his sister safe. Even chaining her to a mail box. He did that alot more than necessary. DooM is very charming often found attractive by Julia and Kuro. As such he was married to both at seperate periods of time and decided who he should love, he had chosen Julia. DooM does have a soft side at times actually considering everything he is doing. This only happens when he feels sad, or when he is tired and just wants to skip the sadness and sleep already. He had cared for Daxton after his fiance Rachel died. As such he and Dax are considered "Bros 4 Lyfe" as NFA calls it. Appearance DooM has 3 outfits in total that he switches between during a week. -Spirit's duds A white ShonCo tee, with a sleeveless black hoodie over it- unzipped. Blue jeans that are almost good as new with a black belt over it. Lastly Cowboy boots in tan leather, for kicking people square in the face. -DooM's kicks A red tee with DooM written on it using sharpies. This is also including green pants over it, he prefers brown shoes to go with this. He rarely wears this now though. -PAJAMAS Pinkish red night shirt, and a pair of baggy pajama pants to go with this, he doesnt wear anything on his feet. NOT HIS DAMN CLOTHES DooM is 5`7 and as such will work his strengths more than most guys. Often using his smarts to fight. He is not very skilled at fighting because of this. DooM is amazingly thinner then his weight may suggest- weighing 180 pounds his head weighs 20. DooM has a shoe size of 10 and is hung 7. And blah blah- why are you reading this? When he was born a crystal was infused with his skull allowing the "all powerful" Spirit to use his body until they switch off again. Frequently this is used to abuse DooM on his part during a fight, since Spirit both respects him, yet knows that with a idiot like him as the Prophecy Child, as he puts it "Latine Culture est aeternum life." Look it up. As of late the Crystal actually has shown itself on the surface, literally popping out of his skin since the time Kuro ripped out his skull and Fukai had to revive him. It now rests sticking out of his forehead- still fused with his skull giving his bones a tinge depending on what color the crystal is in. His bones are very slight purple when DooM is in control- the crystal will be purple. DooM's eyes are Green. His hair is a casual styled brown. Biography DooM was born in the church found in Latin ruins. Once born his forehead had a bizarre purple glow, his father ignored this however because he was busy shredding at Latin Zombie priests that wanted to devour their flesh. His father managed to kill them all and he then aided getting his no longer pregnant wife, and new born son out of that curch before the area collapsed on top of them all. After getting them out, babies father held is son over the ruins triumphant until realizing his co-pilot Dale Schrodger was actually killed in the cock pit by one of the persian mobsters that were chasing them, while they were inside exploring. The Child's father named his son after his fallen comrade in respect, after killing each of those mobsters with his bare fists. And that is how Dale got his real first name. Dale grew up with his Aunt for 4 years, his sister learning to raise him from his Aunt until she was 7 and disappeared. He was then taken care of by his mother for a brief time, during which she dropped him on the kitchen floor while playing a game of tickle monster, during his turn. He had to get 7 stiches in the back of his head, and his mother was then discovered to have been addicted to anti-depressants, making his Aunt have to take care of Dale from now on. At the age of 9 Dale had met some dumb tall kid who he teased constantly and beat up. Eventually the tall kid snapped and beat the tar outta him. But he got the last laugh. Went and slashed a broken piece of glass across the tall kid's face leaving a scar for life. Then after getting to know the kid he realized he was'nt so bad. So he decided to hang with him for a while. In the end they became friends on very close terms and knew alot about eachother. Dale even decided to name the two after a apocalypse figure. Certain "Death" and pure "DooM". They then called eachother that through high school and actually became popular. When Dale was 11, another tall kid came in with rainbow hair. He got his ass kicked not long after I mean ... the kid with rainbow hair had some big fists. He talked with him about a truce and they became buddies and even let Death date his sister. Sad things happened later on. During the time that Ronn's sister had died, Dale had to take care of his friend Death and it was truly a strain on his capabilities. Dale considered a possibility of hooking his friend up with his sister ... nah. Dale then competed in a tournament that actually never recieved a ending, he met Raku, Fukai, Uta, and Julia at the farm house he was living at. Then Chet was being a douche and had swiped Julia's clothes after she needed a shower from one of his pranks. Now Julia was wandering around his farm house in the nude, and he was still a horny teenage boy. He had used his will to hold off from trying to have sex with her in fear of being shunned by the others for doing that to such a naive girl. In the end he realized he hates being teased for being a virgin. This is where he also met his future first wife Kuro Hasu. After learning she was not the show off royal types, he was dumb struck. This was actually the same time he started hearing a voice in his head. After a time they began having a sexual relationship now. Dale clearly enjoying losing his virginity to someone who had so much in common with him. After some time however, he discovered that Kuro held no commitment to their relationship. DooM then fought in the war beside Kuro, only to be gutted and thrown to a tree. For the first time in his life ... Dale had tasted the sourness of death. In the end he cheated on her with Julia, to which Julia wanted to get married. Since DooM wanted to prove to Kuro he had commitment, he married Julia. In the end Kuro found out not long after and killed Kuro and DooM's son Azzy before ripping out DooM's skull also. DooM died for the second time. After being revived, he held a grudge to Kuro and refused to even reply in a respectful tone, causing Kuro to become depressed, she promised to tell him the only way to kill her and in the end actually left them stranded in a polar waste land in hell, having to go to a hunting shack nearby to survive. He still did reply disrespectful and refused to even show affection to her. After she admitted that he was the first Mortal that she has ever actually loved, he felt sorry for her and hugged her close. They fell asleep in eachothers arms. DooM more so in her breasts than arms .... The next morning, Dale woke up, and he and Kuro went to another City in the underworld, where his fear of buffalo actually became visible to Kuro. After being dropped off to leave the underworld, he was more lost than ever and actually did not want to go to India since it was the only way back. Ironically his father was actually in India doing more research. After returning to Shay City with Kuro, he met with his sister for the first time in literally years. Not long after she ditched with Kuro to go do research abbout underworld culture. Then he died from a explosion in which Fukai revived him for the third time, this time releasing the spirit's voice from inside the crystal. Now DooM could hear what it was saying a little more clearly. Now DooM knew of the Spirit from his sister sharing info a little later, and now he had the knowledge on summoning it. Now with Spirit summoned before the next new tournament, DooM signed up instantly. He managed to make it to the second round, farther than the others did, and he then fough Kuro. He tried to fight, he really did but decided it was time to talk about their reationship instead. The single stupidest thing a man would ever do to a woman involving talking. In the end she accidently slit his throat and he bleed out infront of her, and Kuro sobbed in the sheer sight. He has died for the forth time. Kuro finally tried reviving him and he managed to survive, and even Spirit was revived too. Now DooM was back to normal and well alive. Then Julia and Kuro talked to eachother for the very first time in history to which the subject of who Dale actually loved came up. Dale, being a moron, still had yet to decide. In the end Kuro won, and Spirit decided to erase all of his memory of Julia. When DooM woke up from the memory wipe, He thought Julia was just another chick Raku was banging. Julia was hurt by this, but Raku cheered her up using a taco. Dale is unable to remember anything about Julia now, and once he woke up, he thought she was crazy for being a "stranger" laying next to him trying to sleep. As of now he is getting prepared to move out of the cafe into a actual "house" with Kuro. After his father came over to visit and saw what his son had done, his dad kicked his ass, that it actually broke Dale's leg. DooM had then gotten his memory back. He had made up with Julia and the two saw eachother more frequently- actually having passion for the other. He had decided he had 1 job now...break up with Kuro. After not being able to find Kuro, DooM settled down, and decided to have a child with Julia. About a few weeks later, the pregnancy was fast forwarded by a random guy with time powers, and Julia was 9 month pregnant instantly. In reality she was only pregnant for about a month before that. Then, when DooM had gone to bed with Julia the next night- he had woken up to discover that Julia was now skinny. As it had turned out- Julia's water had broken in the night and Fukai came and birthed the baby while Julia slept painlessly. DooM and Julia's names were both used to name the baby June. After the tentacle couch NFA owns tried raping Julia again (succeeding for a moment making penetration) NFA turned the couch off again, and June had began crying- to which DooM picked her up and rocked her gently, which made June hate her mother, and ask for her father all the time now. Abilities Usually in a fight DooM will let Spirit be the one fighting- only to swap out in order to be abused with the wounds Spirit gets during battle. Also Spirit will switch back to him in order to manipulate people who love him. However- DooM does have keen swordsmanship. Little does Dale know that being the prophecy child is more of a . . . perdicament. Once the apocalypse begins, Dale is supposed to go to Rome and travel to the temple of the (latin) gods. He must sacrifice his soul to them and free them from their deaths in order to fight the devils of hell, equally matched. Doing so will revive each god, and even philosphers from ancient times. Once he does this the apocalypse will end up as a stalemate, in which Saz of Death will step in and decide upon good or evil winning. Due to its nuetral mindset- it will be stuck on the decision which will make it continue to form timelines more and more detached from the original in progress, until it snaps into a fresh new timeline at the very start of the universe. Creating existence again and destroying the current timeline. However, in doing such it will destroy Dale's soul and mind, as well as his very existence in the next universe since only 1 prophecy child is able to exist in all timelines. As such Spirit will have DooM's body all to himself, so that he may have his end of the barigan. However, everyone will know about his sacrifice if they were close to him enough for Saz of Death to let them remember. *, Death Ronn, Kuro, Shiro , Asmodeus, Raku, Fukai, Uta, Julia, NFA, Dan , Kristy, Azzy, and Spirit will all remember him still seeing as S.o.D. would not want his story to be forgotten. **Everyone else not know he even existed. RELATIONS *'Kuro : '''DooM no longer lusts for Kuro. he had felt alienated from her to the point where they felt like strangers now. DooM did not even know her now. He broke it off with her- even though she still wanted him, and now he is only in love with Julia for her emotional support. *'Julia: DooM loves Julia with all of his heart, going out of his way to make sure she is happy. DooM wants to try and make a family with Julia, and will try as much as he can. Unlike the last family he had, he wants to try taking care of the baby now, and make sure his wife is comfortable in their relationship enough to never cheat. He will also try to know as much as he can, making sure to never feel alienated again from a spouse. *Daxton : Basically the best of friends, and if they were opposite genders- there really would be a love interest somewhere between them. But they are the same sex, so best friends it is! *'''Ronn: '''awkward aquainted friends. They no longer hang out after Ronn snapped. *NFA : Another one of his many friends who he enjoys hanging with- He likes Nos's personality because of how idiotic- yet smart- it is. Also dark humor is hilarious at times. He hangs out with NFA when he is low on cash or doesnt want to go to his job at Dax's cafe ... where they both work. *'''Cal: '''He will hang around him to see his arguments with Spirit about religion. Honestly butthurt is funny no matter who you are pissing off. He will go to Cal during moral troubles though. Honestly He will help Dale out when he is truly depressed and will be the shoulder to cry on if times do call for it. *Raku: For being blunt and causing Kuro to rip out his skull- He and Raku are still bros. So they will hang out. They frequently joke about sex and women. *Fukai:' Two words ... "Scary Cucumber*''". **"Cool as a cucumber''*" *'Xias: He doesnt even know Xias- yet he is hated by him for being with Kuro after a breakup. Kuro leaving Xias of course, and now that that DooM still has a relationship with Kuro, he is sure he is going to be killed by Xias if he is seen around Kuro. *Spirit : DooM and Spirit are friends for life- just kidding. Spirit despises DooM with all his heart, frequently taking severe damage then putting DooM in control of the body Just to feel the pain. He also addresses DooM as Moron when Switching who is in control. DooM has no problem with Spirit otherwise thinking that if he did have to switch bodies- it would be with a 8000 year old ghostly fighter train in the art of using magic- compared to his reguar friends. Mainly because he doesnt want to hurt them like he hurts Spirit. *'Kristy: '''DooM cares deeply for his sister and refuses her getting hurt, which makes him really judge Kuro being friendly with her. Due to Kristy being more of a bookworm- DooM is fearful of her going out on her own and will often be a practical Guard dog with her. If Kristy is ''ever hurt, DooM will not stop until he finds who did it and'' 'shoves their ripped off arms down their throat and uses their own legs to stomp them to death. TRIVIA *Doom's father Daniel is living at Ronn's ranch at the moment. *DooM likes starbucks. *If Dale could choose any time period to live in, he would pick the wild west era, where books were toilet paper, and guns were practically breath mints. *Sean literally held off on making this page until the quiz between Kuro and Julia occured. **Shout out to Jason and Aoi. *If he could be any fruit in the world he would pick a pineapple. *Dale takes antidepressants. **Spirit uses this to train while Dale is asleep. *If he had the chance he would assassinate spongebob. **Or Tom from tom and jerry. *He idols Batman. *Originally was made from a stick figure series Sean drew for about 4 months when he was 9, then became a comic character by the name of "Doomer" at 10, and now here he is when Sean is 13. *DooM is both the end- and begining- of the apocalypse. **Spirit enraging the demons of hell into causing war with the lich, shall activate total bloodshed across earth- filling out the Yang of the apocalypse, giving such evil a chance to thrive. As he is meant to encourage the Prophecy Child into sacrificing himself to the greater good. DooM is indirectly the cause for the apocalypse here. **DooM sacrificing himself will revive the (latin) Gods from their tombs, to fight the devils and lich from earth. This is the Ying of the apocalypse. Then Saz of Death shall begin building possibilites for a new timeline, until he eventually goes far enough into snapping everyone into a new timeline, resetting the universe back to peace and tranquillity. ***However, DooM's soul and mind will be forever lost in this timeline cut, since he is only to exist in a certain point in time, until his sacrifice is made. Once done, it is impossible to reverse such a thing, no matter what magic you use. As soon as the new timeline begins, DooM shall only be a memory. *He technically has 4 children. **One child was born from Spirit's seed actually. **Two children from Kuro, both from DooM's seed. ***Azzy, and Califur. **One child with Julia named June.